When Ferrets & Knowitalls Fall in Love
by Buried Alive By Love 69
Summary: Read story inside for summary
1. Chapter 1

The Train and New Looks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Christine.

Summary: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW WHAT HAPPENED IN HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!** Draco and Hermione are going into their seventh year and guess what! They are going to be Head Boy and Head Girl this year. Draco has had a secret crush on Hermione since third year. Hermione on the other hand just thinks he is cute. Will they fall in love or not?

Couples: Draco & Hermione, Ron & Pansy, Blaise & Ginny, Harry & Ginny, Harry & Christine (original character)

Rated M for language, nudity, and sexual themes.

This is my first fan fiction ever! Please tell if you think its bad.

Hermione hugged and kissed her parents. "I'll see you during Easter break and I'll write every weekend," she said.

"Ok Hermione dear now have a good time at school and say hi to Harry and Ron for us." Mrs. Granger said.

"I will mum. I love you both! Bye!" Hermione said as she went though the portal. She started to look around for Harry and Ron. "Now where are they?" After about three minutes of searching for them she found Ron's bright red hair. "Ron! Ron over here!" she shouted.

Ron turned around and smiled, "Hermione!" he cheered with joy. Ron had grown up to be six foot. He decided to go for the look that his older brother Bill went for. His hair was long and in a ponytail. He was a bit built then last year, guess quidditch and quidditch training helped him. "Hermione you look great! Hey Harry she's over here!"

Then Hermione saw Harry. She almost didn't know it was him but the scar gave it away. Harry was now about six foot two he was built from all the quidditch and quidditch training. Any girl would easily fall in love with him. "Hermione you look great!" Harry said hugging her.

Hermione had changed the most out of all of them. She was now five foot five, her hairs was no longer bushy but in thick lose curls with blonde highlights, and she finally got a figure over the summer. "Thanks Harry. Did you get Head Boy this year?" she asked pointing to her head badge.

"No neither did Ron. Who do you think it is?" Harry inquired

"Anyone is a good choice except for Malfoy." Ron said, "Come one lets get a compartment."

"I'm sorry boys but I have to stay in the Head Compartment the whole time. But I'll see you at the feast." Hermione said. She quickly made her way down to the Head Compartment. She finally found it and went inside. To her disappointment the Head boy was not in there. "Guess I could read until he arrives." Hermione sat down next to the window and pulled out "The Phantom of the Opera" and started to read.

Ten minutes later she was asleep lying down on the bench. A few seconds later Draco Malfoy walked into the Head Compartment. "I knew she was going to be Head Girl." Draco said aloud. He sat across from her and watched her. No one in his house or year for that matter knew that he had a crush on Hermione since she punched him back in their third year. Never in his whole life had a girl stood up to him like that or punch him that hard. When he saw her in their fourth year at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum he wanted to tear off Viktor's arms cause he was touching her.

Over the summer Draco purchased a magic mirror that would show him anyone in the world he would want to see and what they were doing (A/N: Think Beauty & The Beast the mirror that was given to the Beast). Once in a while he would check up on her to make sure she was safe from the Death Eaters. Just then Draco noticed that she was starting to wake up.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked around only to find the face of Draco Malfoy. "Oh no please tell me Prof. Dumbledore didn't pick the ferret boy as Head Boy." Hermione groaned

"I'm afraid so mudblood. Now listen here you are going to follow by my rules this year. Rule number one: I can have _anyone _I feel like over at _anytime _no matter what you say. Rule number two: Stay out of my room and I'll stay out of yours. Finally Rule number three: Do not touch any of my stuff." Draco said

"I have a couple rules for you also. Rule number one: I can have _anyone _I feel like over at _anytime _no matter what you say. Rule number two: Stay out of my room and I'll stay out of yours. Rule number three: Do not touch any of my stuff. Finally Rule number four: I won't call you Malfoy, ferret face, or anything else rude if you do the same for me. Have we got a deal?" she said as she stuck out her hand.

Draco looked at her hand then shook it both thought that they felt electricity go though them. "Alright the same thing goes for Potter and Weasley along with my Slytherins."

They both sat down and didn't talk until Prof. McGonagall walked into the compartment. "Good you both are here. This year you will be sharing a common room, bathroom, entertainment room, weight room, and small kitchenette. You will have separate bedrooms, which will have your names on them. The portrait leading into your common room will have an angel and a centaur on it. Your password is Unity; you must change it every Sunday night. You will both serve your rounds _together _from ten to midnight in the dungeons. Also make sure second though your year get in a carriage. Yours will be the last one. Have a good year and I will see you during the fest." Prof. McGonagall said and left.

Ten minutes later the train stopped and Draco and Hermione got out to do their job. A few minutes later every one was in a carriage. Hermione made her way to the Head Carriage. "Let me help you Hermione." Draco said offering his hand.

Hermione took his hand and stepped in. Just as she got in the carriage started to move and she fell on top of Draco their lips just inches away from each other. She then noticed that her body melted perfectly into Draco's. Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes. "I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said blushing.

She got up and sat across from Draco looking out the window only to glance back at him when he was not looking. 'God why does he have to be so hot? I would date him except for the fact that he is a pureblood, git, snob, jerk, Slytherin, and a pain in my arse. But he promised to stop calling me names and to be civil. Maybe he is not so bad after all.' Hermione thought.

'Merlin why can't I just tell her I love her? You know why…she would laugh in your face and ask who's idea it was to pick on the muggle born. I'm just goanna tell her during our rounds one night. If she returns my love then I'll treat her like a queen until the day she dies but if she doesn't then I'll try to move on.' Draco thought.

The carriage stopped and they both got out not knowing how the other felt about them.

Ok there is my very first chapter of my first story!

Please leave a review! Tell me if I am doing a good job or just wasting my time. It might be a little while before I get the next chapter up because of school.

Also I am looking for betas if you would like to be mine please leave your email in your review and I'll email you.

Thanks very much,

Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Head Dorms and Sneak Peaks

---------------------------------------------------

Draco and Hermione went to their house tables and started to talk to their friends. "So Hermione who is the Head Boy this year?" Harry asked.

"You're never going to believe this but its Draco Malfoy," replied Hermione.

"What you have to live with him? Dumbledore is out of his mind!" said Ron.

"I don't want to hear any complaints from either of you! Draco and I formed a truce. He won't pick on you and you won't pick or any of the Slytherins." Hermione said.

"But Mione!" Ron whined.

"Please do this for me!" begged Hermione Harry and Ron the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! Not the eyes! Please Hermione we'll do anything just as long as you don't give us the eyes!" laughed Harry as he covered his eyes.

Hermione smiled, "you boys are the greatest!" She kissed them on the cheek then gave them a hug.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Draco was watching Hermione the whole time. When he saw Hermione kiss Ron and Harry he became jealous. Blaise Zambini noticed this and nudged Draco a bit. "If you don't want people to know that you like Granger then you better stop staring at her." Blaise said. Draco nodded and stared at the table.

Blaise was Draco's only true friend throughout his years at Hogwarts and in life. Grabbe and Goyle were only bodyguards that his father insisted that he should have that he really didn't need. Blaise was the only person who knew that Draco was in love with Hermione. Blaise like Draco was in love another Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley but she was Harry Potter's girl.

A couple minutes later Prof. Dumbledore stood up after all the first years were sorted. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Our Head Boy this year is Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House and our Head Girl this is year is none other than Miss Hermione from Gryffindor." Dumbledore said. Everyone clapped for the new head girl and boy. "Also Prof. Remus J. Lupin is glad to join us as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Mr. Flich has posted a list of items forbidden in the halls. Also we have a new student joining us this year, she is in her seventh year and will be in the Gryffindor house. Please welcome Christine Littell! Now tuck in!"

Christine walked in the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Harry and smiled at him. "So what part of the states are you from Christine?" Harry asked.

"I am originally from the Midwest, Illinois to be exact, but my family moved to the east coast and I went to Salem Witch Academy for Girls." Christine replied.

"Are you pureblood, half-blood, or muggle born?" Hermione asked.

"Half-blood, my father is a pureblood and my mother is a muggle born witch," said Christine.

"Which world did you grow up in? The muggle or wizard?" Ron asked.

"Well I grew up in both. I went to Muggle School until I was eleven then I went to witch school." Christine responded.

Harry talked to Christine the whole time never paying any attention to Ginny. Hermione on the other hand was glancing at Draco waiting to see if he was ready to leave. Ginny noticed this and whispered in her ear, "I think someone has a crush on a certain Slytherin bad boy."

"Oh Ginny I do not have a crush on him! He is a foul low some evil little cockroach! There is no way in heaven, earth or hell I would ever like him." Hermione snapped. Everyone ate their dinner then went to their rooms. As Hermione left she heard someone call out her name. "What now?"

Draco came running up behind Hermione. "McGonagall told me where the portrait was leading to our common room. It's the tower next to the Gryffindor Tower. Come on we have to unpack and check things out." Draco said.

Hermione nodded and followed Draco. They finally got up to their portrait. "Ah you must be the new Head Boy and Head Girl. My name is Demetria and this is Georgios." The angel Demetria said.

"Oh shut up Demetria no one wants to hear you babble all night long. I'm sure that they want inside. Isn't that right my boy?" asked Georgios.

Draco nodded then shouted, "Unity!" The portrait opened up and they stepped in. When they saw the common room both of them gasped.

The common room was red with a Hogwarts crest on the carpet, a fireplace, five bookshelves, two desks, four over stuffed chairs, one couch, and a loveseat.

"Oh my gosh this is beautiful!" Hermione said as she walked over to the bookshelves.

"Not as beautiful as you Hermione." Draco said under his breath.

"What did you say Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing I didn't say a thing. I'm going to go check out the weight room," said Draco walking across the common room.

Hermione decided to check out the entertainment room. It was just what she asked Dumbledore for. It had a big flat screen TV, PS2, DVD player, VHS player, tons of DVDS and VHS's, surround sound system, and stereo system with every cd on the planet muggle and wizard.

Draco walked around the weight room seeing what the Headmaster put in there for him and Hermione. It was just like his weight room back at Malfoy Manor but it had some machines that Hermione would use more than he would. Draco walked out of the weight room then headed over to the entertainment room. "Nice stuff. Is this what you asked for?" Draco asked as he looked at the DVDS.

"Yeah but this is so much nicer than mine back home." Hermione said. "I'm going to go check out my room then go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Draco." Hermione left the room then went into her own.

Draco followed but went into his own room. It looked just like his room back at the manor. Silver walls, green carpet, oak four post king sized bed, black stain sheets, and oak desk, and an oak potion table.

Hermione walked into her room and gasped. It was her dream room. It had a swan bed with red satin sheets and pillows, a cherry wood desk, and a cherry wood potion table. "I think I should take a bath." Hermione said to herself. She quickly walked out of her room and went into the bathroom.

Draco on the other hand went back into his room and sat at his desk pulling out a book. He only read for like two minutes then put the book down. "I'm going to take a shower." Draco said. He walked out of his room then went to the bathroom.

Hermione quickly shredded her clothes and got into the hot bubble bath never hearing the door open. Draco only saw the backside of Hermione but that was enough to make him hard. He quickly shut the door again and knocked on it. "Uh Hermione I was wondering if I could come in there and take a shower? I won't peak! Malfoy promise!" Draco said.

Hermione quickly sank into the tub more to cover her body up. "o.k. Come on in." Hermione said nervously.

Draco walked in and quickly went into the shower then took off his clothes and tosses them over the door. He quickly turned on the shower and started to wash himself. Hermione decided to take a quick glace at Draco. 'Oh my god! He has the body of a god! No wonder all the girls want him! Gross I am not thinking that Draco Slytherin pureblood git Malfoy is hot' Hermione thought shaking her head. 'But he does have a big…. stop it Hermione get your mind out of the gutter.' "Draco, I'm getting out of the bath tub now to go change for bed," she said.

"All right love, I'll see you in the morning" Draco said.

Hermione got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her body, and then quickly went into her room.

Draco got out of the shower as soon as he heard her door close. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room. He grabbed his magic mirror, "Show me Hermione!" he said. The mirror quickly flashed and showed Hermione in her baby blue silk pj bottoms and matching tank top.

"He called me love, can you believe it Crookshanks?" Hermione asked her cat who just purred in response. "Maybe he's not as bad as I thought…" Hermione said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight my dear." Draco said. He placed the mirror on his nightstand and crawled into bed.

Hermione and Draco were fast asleep with in minutes with each other invading their dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok here is the second chapter of my story! I am so sorry that it took forever to get it up but I have been busy with school.

Now time for shout-outs!

Dracosgirl2515: Thank you so much for your review! You are one of my favorite authors on If you have not read her stories you really need to!

Jac: Girl you rock! You are one of the coolest girls in school and H.I.M. rocks! It's your fault that I am starting to listen to them!

Clarinetbandgeek07: I'll keep you in mind for a BETA. I am going to type the first like three or four chapters without a beta and see how it goes. Thanks for the review!

Frannyg38: Sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you like this chapter!

Faerydust824: I am so glad you love my story! I hope you loved this chapter!

Miriam: Thanks for the review! I hope that I used your advise well in this chapter.

Thank you to anyone else I didn't mention who reviewed! Please review this chapter and I will try to have chapter three up soon!

Vic


	3. Chapter 3

The Kisses and Talks

Author's Note: I can't believe I have chapter three up! I hope you all enjoy! Also Draco is OOC in the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my own original ones. They belong only to J.K. Rowling and I am simply borrowing them. I am receiving no profit of any kind from this story.

Many thanks to my beta, Mandi. She reviewed my story on http/adultfan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School seemed to be going by quickly and it was now the beginning of October. Draco still hadn't told Hermione how he felt about her, and it was slowly breaking his heart everyday.

"Blaise I am sick and tired of it all!" Draco exclaimed one night, throwing his book on the Slytherin common room couch.

"Sick and tired of what Drake?" Blaise inquired.

"Not being with that insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all. I'm madly in love with her but I'm too much of a pansy to admit it. I don't know what to do anymore. What can I do?" Draco questioned while running his fingers through his hair and gazing into the roaring fire.

"When you do your rounds with her tonight, just tell her or better yet, show her. The worst she could possibly do is deny you and break your heart." Blaise stated simply.

"Ok, let me get this straight. When we are finished with our rounds, I'll just grab her, kiss her, and tell her I love her. It can't get anymore simple that that."

Blaise nodded his head in approval before he went back to his task.

Draco began to gather his things when he spoke." Is it just me or have I completely changed?" Draco questioned.

Blaise was so engrossed in what he was doing that he never heard Draco.

Draco walked out of the common room and headed back to his own rooms.

He entered the Head common room to find Hermione in the entertainment room listening and dancing to 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

Draco stared in awe before he entered the room fully. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Draco asked.

Hermione was into the music she never heard him enter. She jumped slightly, "Um I've been taking dance lessons since I was five. I ended my classes this summer though," she said sheepishly.

Draco nodded his head in approval and replied, "I believe its time for us to do our rounds. Are you ready yet?"

Hermione turned off the CD player and snagged her cloak off of the couch. They exited the common room and made their way down to the dungeons in complete silence.

When they got down to the dungeons however, the silence was so unbearable; they started up a little conversation. Hermione broke the silence first.

"So what's your favorite magical group?"

"It has to be the Weird Sisters, what about you?" Draco questioned back.

"The same. What about muggle groups, or do you not listen to them?" Hermione asked.

"Well when I was in Helsinki, Finland a couple years ago I got to listen to this group called H.I.M. they are awesome! Have you heard of them?" Draco answered.

"Yeah I have this half vampire half witch friend from America, Giselle, (A/N: there you go Jac your in my story until the end of time! LOL!) And she is really into them. She has seen them in concert before and everything. She kind of got me into them, but I just adore Green Day. I think Billy Joe Armstrong is the hottest thing to walk this planet." Hermione replied.

They continued the small talk until they were done with their rounds and were heading back to the common room.

"Uh Hermione there is something I have to tell you." Draco said nervously once they had entered their rooms.

"Well, what is it Draco?"

"I uh... well um... I don't know how I uh... put this." Draco stuttered.

"Draco are you ok?" Hermione questioned getting worried about him. She took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in concern.

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, pulled her flush to him, and crushed his lips on hers.

Hermione was in a state of dazed confusion. 'Oh gods Draco is kissing me! What should I do? What should I do?' her mind screamed.

She then noticed that his hands had begun to move from her shoulders. One snaked its way to her waist and wrapped around her pulling her closer yet. The other had wound its way into her mass of curls and he started to run his fingers through her hair.

'Oh who the hell cares! I'm gonna kiss him back.' She then kissed back him back with a fierce passion that not even she knew she had.

'Oh Merlin she's kissing back! Should I break away or wh--.. gods she taste good.' Draco's mind was in turmoil.

He slowly broke away from her ending the heated kiss, which caused a whimper to escape from Hermione, which he smiled at.

"Hermione, as crazy as this sounds, I have been in love with you since you punched me back in our third year. Hell you gave me a bloody hard on! I know I have been a jerk to you for the past seven years, but I had a reputation to up hold. I know that is no excuse, but you have to understand, I hated calling you a mudblood and treating you the way I did. Just ask Blaise! It breaks my heart everyday not to be with you.

It kills me knowing the pain I've caused you. I understand completely if you don't return my feelings. I'll leave you alone until the end of time if you want me to." Draco said caressing her hand.

She stared up at him from her standpoint in his arms. "Draco I don't know what to say. Can you let me think about it for a little while and I'll give you an answer as soon as I've had time to think about this." She slowly pulled out of his embrace and raced her way to her rooms.

Draco sighed in frustration and went to his own room. He grabbed his mirror. "Show me Hermione!" he almost yelled. The mirror did as he commanded and he saw Hermione pacing around her room.

"Gods what am I going to do! I do like him but what would Ron and Harry say? Wait I know what they would say. Ron would say, "Hermione how could do this to us! To me especially! You know I loved you!" Harry most likely would say, "Mione I'm extremely disappointed in you. And here they called you the smartest of our age." Besides, how do I know that he is not doing this just to be mean to me? How do I go about trusting him? I'll give him an answer just ignore him for awhile."

She crawled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

"All right I've seen enough." Draco said not all to happy. He went to bed deciding that he would try again tomorrow.

Draco woke up next the morning finding something cold and hard against him. He pulled back his covers and discovered his magic mirror lying next to him. Seeing it reminded him about the night before and all the events that had taken place.

"I better get down to breakfast." He thought aloud.

He got up, got dressed, and walked out of his room. As he started to walk past Hermione's room he heard something coming from her room.

"Granger! What's wrong? Hermione please open up!" he shouted as he pounded on the door. He heard no answer. He then busted down her door only to find her crying on her bed.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Hermione screamed through tears.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked.

"Why am I crying you ask? I'll tell you why. You're the reason I am crying! I spent half the night of my first kiss trying to figure out what my feelings are for you!"

"Whoa did you say first kiss? As in no other male has kissed you besides family?" questioned as he slowly walked over to her bedside

"Yes that's what I said. You, Draco Malfoy, were my first kiss!" Hermione yelled.

Draco smiled down at her. He grabbed her, and kissed her again. This time Hermione quickly kissed back and she moaned into the kissed.

Draco softly bit down on Hermione's lower lip, which made her open her mouth slightly. Draco slithered his tongue into her mouth and tenderly massaged her tongue. Hermione returned the favor and soon they were having a tongue dance.

They broke away a few minutes later gasping for air. "Hermione, I love you with all my heart. I don't care what your friends think about me or us but I do love you and would never ever hurt you." Draco said panting for air.

She looked at him for a moment thinking over her words carefully. "Draco I thought about this a lot since last night. I'm willing to give us a shot but if you do anything to hurt me you'll be a ferret until the day you die. Not even Merlin himself could turn you back into a human." Poking him in the chest with her finger playfully.

He gave her a brilliant smile before gathering her in his arms and picking her up, spinning around. She began to squeal in delight before he set her back down.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive I promise never to hurt you. But for now lets go to breakfast." Draco said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But Draco what will people think when we walk in together?" She asked.

"Hermione, I don't give a damn what people think or if they know about us. As long as there is an us it makes no difference to me. Besides, if they have a problem with it then they can come to me and leave you alone." Draco declared.

She smiled a warm smile before grabbing her books and they both left the Headrooms and went down to the Great Hall holding hands.

There were many gasps when they walked in. Draco noticing this, grabbed Hermione, kissing her hard on the lips.

"I'll see you in Potions my love." Draco said loud enough for everyone to hear. He kissed her once more on the cheek and went to the

Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise.

The Great Hall was dead quite until Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table before everyone started to gossip about what they just saw and heard.

"Hermione how could you do this to m…us! Your snogging Malfoy, and in public at that!" Ron shouted.

"Ron it is my choice who I will date and not yours!" Hermione snapped.

"But Mione!" Ron whined.

"Don't you Mione me Ronald!" Hermione growled.

"Hermione, even though I don't like the idea of you dating Draco and I think it's a really bad idea cause he will break your heart, I will support you. I think I can tell with it." Harry said calmly.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table everyone was asking Draco questions. "Drakie how could you do this to us kissing the mudblood! What's the matter? Don't you love me no more!" (A/N: My grandfather, may he rest in peace, would always say "What's the matter? Don't you love me no more!") Pansy whined massaging Draco's leg.

Draco batted her hand away and snapped, "Pansy there is no us there never was an us! How could I ever love a slut like you? Also, don't you ever call Hermione a mudblood again!"

Pansy snorted and then left the Great Hall. "That mudblood bitch is going to pay for taking away my Draco."

Breakfast went pretty much normal after that. The first bell rang and the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors headed off to Potions class.

The school day was normal besides the kiss in the Great Hall. Nobody else tried to question either party.

Finally at the end of the day, Hermione walked into the Head common room exhausted.

"God I am bushed!" Hermione yawned.

Draco looked up from his position on the couch where he had been reading. "Yeah so am I. We had a big day today. Do you want to watch a movie?" Draco asked.

"Sure, you pick." Hermione said walking to the entertainment room.

Draco followed her and grabbed 'Interview with a Vampire' and popped it in the DVD player.

Draco transfigured the couch into a king size bed. Then they both lied down and watched the movie. Halfway thorough the movie though they both fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to have 20–25 reviews before I put chapter four up

Ok there is the end of my third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to have chapter four up soon.

Vic


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Plans

Author's Note: Ok here is chapter four. I am so sorry that it took so long to get up here, but I was waiting for some more reviews and school.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Please enjoy and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October seemed to whiz by and it was now the middle of the month. Draco and Hermione were sitting in their common room trying to figure out what the school should do for Halloween and listening to "The Phantom of the Opera" movie soundtrack.

"Draco what should we do for Halloween this year? A feast is just too boring!" Hermione proclaimed.

Just then "Masquerade" started to play and Draco's face lit up. "Hermia lets have a masquerade! It would be a great idea! Everyone can come in costume with a partner."

"Draco that is a great idea and we can come as Christine and Erik (a/n: for those of you who don't know Erik is the name of the Phantom) from the Phantom of the Opera. I could wear the white dress she is in when she sings, "Think of Me". Oh this is going to be…" Hermione exclaimed but Draco's lips abruptly cut her off.

Draco kissed her passionately, softly running his fingers through her hair. Hermione kissed him back and moaned into the kiss. Draco broke away and smiled at her, "Sorry I just had to shut you up."

Hermione glared at him then smacked his arm playfully. "You jerk!" Hermione squealed.

"Oh your goanna get it now!" Draco laughed as he pinned Hermione down and started tickling her.

Hermione started to giggle then laugh, "Draco stop it! Mercy mercy! Please!"

Draco stopped when he hear a tapping at the window. He looked up and saw the family owl outside the window. "Hold on it might be my mother," He got up and walked over to the window. He grabbed the letter and started to read. A few seconds later he dropped the letter. "I... I need to go see Dumbledore." Draco ran out of the room and headed to the headmasters office.

Hermione grabbed the letter and started to read it.

_Draco,_

_Our lord has changed his mind. He wants you to join his Death eaters tonight. Your mother and I have sent letters to your teacher and headmaster saying that a family member has died and that you are needed. Your mother will be there in a few minuets to pick you up and bring you home. I am very pleased that you are following in my footsteps._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione ran out of the room to try and catch Draco. She ran to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and she muttered the password and ran up the steps. "Sir has Draco left yet?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yes my dear he has and don't worry Draco is now a member of the Order. I am always glad to have another spy on our side. Now what plans do you have for Halloween this year?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione sat down and told the headmaster her and Draco's plan. "I was thinking that we could have a D.J. and invite some older students from the other schools to come, I know my friend Giselle would love to come here. Lee Jordan I hear is a really good D.J. and he plays a lot of both magical and muggle world music." Hermione informed him.

"I will tell the other professors your plan and I'll send word to you by the end of tonight if it has been approved but I know that they will. Now head off to hang with your friends." Dumbledore said.

Hermione walked out of her office and went down to the Gryffindor common room. "Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Up here Hermione!" Ginny yelled from the dorm room.

Hermione walked up the girls' dorm and sat on Ginny's bed then broke down and cried. "H…h…he's going to be a Death Eater!" Hermione sobbed.

"Who is going to be a Death Eater?" Ginny asked

"Draco! He got a letter from his father this morning telling him that you-know-who changed his mind and wants Draco to be one of his own now!"

"Oh Gin what am I going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well is he going to be in the Order?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Ok so he is going to be like Snape then? But much hotter."

Hermione smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks Ginny, you're the best friend a girl can have. Now lets go down stairs and get something to eat before Ron eats all of it."

The day went on and Draco didn't come back. Hermione sat in the head common room reading a book when the portrait slammed open.

"Draco! You're back!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione, we need to go to Dumbledore's office now. Prof. Snape is waiting for us there." Draco panted.

Hermione got up and her and Draco went to Dumbledore's office. "We've been waiting Mr. Malfoy." Prof. Snape said.

"Severus, cut the boy some slack." Dumbledore said. "Draco will you please tell us what happened."

"Well the Dark Lord asked me what I would do for him and I told him anything, asked if I would be loyal until the day I die, take a curse for him, and go to Azkaban for him and I said yes. He gave me a task also." Draco said.

"Well my son what is your task?" Albus questioned.

"He wants me to get Hermione to fall in love with me, bring her to the dark side, make her a death eater, get married to her, and have my child before the end of the school year." Draco said daring not to look at Hermione. "I told him that if I was going to do that I would need a special kind of dark mark. So he gave me this." Draco pulled out a silver chain with an emerald snake charm on it. "It works just like the dark mark and it won't come off until he dies, removes it himself, or I die."

"Albus you can't let Draco and Miss Granger to go through with this! They are only seventeen for Merlin sake!" Snape said.

"I…I…I'll do it for the order. I am already in love with Draco. You can always use another spy." Hermione said. 'What are you doing Hermione, you can't do this! Your seventeen just like Snape said! You're too young to get married and have kids. But Draco won't let anything bad happen to you.' her mind was in turmoil.

"Miss Granger, this is a lot to ask for someone your age but you are the only one who can do it. I can't thank you enough. You both may go back to your rooms since it is getting late."

Both left the office quietly not saying a word until they got back to the common room. "So do you want to start uh planning the wedding? I mean just little things we can talk more about it later." Draco spoke as he sat down on the couch.

"I would like to have a some what muggle wedding but with a magical binding."

After half an hour of planning Draco and Hermione were heading to bed. "So let me get this straight. Ginny and your friend Giselle are going to be your maid of honors. Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins as your bride's maids; Blaise as my best man, Severus, my cousins William, Peter, Charles, and Jacob as my groomsmen. And we'll have Dumbledore perform the service?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and yawned, "I'm going to bed." She got up and went to her room and cried herself to sleep but then dreamed of Draco and their future life together.

Draco went into his room, changed into pajamas, climbed into bed, and fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreaming of Hermione and their future life together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Well there is chapter four. I think it sucks but you can be the judge. It is short but it is all I could come up with. Next chapter is shopping for the wedding and the ball!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Shopping, Giselle, and games

Chapter five is here! Only three more until the wedding! This chapter might seem a little rushed and could maybe be two or three chapters but I wanted it this way so no flames about it.

Also Hermione is OOC in this.

Please do enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up the next morning with red eyes. "Oh god I cried last night didn't I?" she asked to no one. She quickly got up and walked over to her desk and started to write a letter to her friend Giselle.

_Dear Giselle,  
How are you? Everything is fine here at Hogwarts. You'll never guess what happened to me! Well I have a boyfriend and I am getting married to him! His name is Draco Malfoy. He is the boy who used to pick on me when we were longer. He confessed his love to me at the beginning of this month. He is a spy for Prof. Dumbledore. He joined the Death eaters last night and his task is to marry me and to have me produce his heir. We are going to be getting married in December and I was wondering if you could be one of my bride's maids and be my maid of honor. I was going to ask Ron's little sister, Ginny; to be my maid of honor but I have known you longer. We are getting married the first weekend in December.  
So how is Oliver? I heard you two are still going out since that party last year. Harry is doing fine and there is a new student here from America her name is Christine Littell. I am head girl this year and Draco is head boy. Please write back as soon as you can.  
Love,  
Hermione_

"Oh crap I have to tell my parents!" Hermione groaned then started to write another letter

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
How are you? Everything is fine here at school. Well except for one thing. I am getting married in December. Now dad before you go crazy there is a reason why I am getting married. The guy I am marrying is Draco Malfoy. He is the boy who used to pick on me when we were longer. He confessed his love to me at the beginning of this month. He is a spy for Prof. Dumbledore. He joined the Death eaters last night and his task is to marry me and to have me produce his heir. I would suggest that you write to Prof. Dumbledore he will explain everything to you.  
Love your daughter,  
Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letters then attached to her owl's leg; her parents gave her the owl as a gift for becoming head girl. "Take the first one to Giselle and the other one to my parents.

Meanwhile in Draco's room Draco was now getting up. Draco stumbled out of bed and headed over to Hermione's room. "Hermione are you up yet?" Draco yawned.

"Yes Draco, I was just about ready to head down to breakfast. Care to join me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah let me just change into some clothes. Are we going to go shopping for the ball and the wedding today since it is a Hogsmeade day?" Draco asked.

"Sure I'll meet you down in the common room in a few minutes." Hermione replied

Draco went back into his room and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. "All right Hermia I'm ready." Draco said walking into the common room.

Hermione took his hand and they walked down to the Great Hall. No one said anything to him or her as they walked in. "Draco, would you please sit with me today?" Hermione asked giving him her famous sad puppy dog eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. They sat down and started to eat hearing whispers coming from all the tables. "If any of you have a problem with me sitting with my girlfriend then you can bugger off! Cause you going to be seeing more than that in two months time!" Draco growled.

Hermione kicked him under the table giving him a "shut up or else" look. "Mione, what did he mean by that?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I'll tell you when we get to Hogsmeade." Hermione whispered back. Everyone went back to a quite breakfast.

"Hermione, I'll meet you at the café in Hogsmeade." Draco said getting up. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and left the great hall.

"Well I'll see you guys later I have to get my coat before I leave." Hermione said. She made her way back to the common room. When Hermione walked into the common room she noticed her bedroom door was open. She slowly walked to her door and walked in her room. "W…w…who's there?" she called out.

Someone just then came up behind Hermione, grabbed her, and whispered in her ear "I've been waiting for you."

"GISELLE!" Hermione screamed hugging her friend. "When did you get here?"  
"I'm on holiday and I'm spending some time with Oliver." Giselle said checking out Hermione's room.

"Do you want to come shopping with me? I am buying a dress for the wedding and the Halloween ball." Hermione asked.

"Well duh! You never really had that good taste when it came to dresses." Giselle said laughing.

Hermione shook her head, grabbed her coat, and they were off to Hogsmeade. They grabbed a carriage and talked the whole way there. "So how are you and Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"We're doing great. I have never been happier in my life. I am so glad that we bumped into each other a year ago. Did I tell you that I am going to be Prof. Snape's apprentice?" Giselle said.

"No you didn't tell me! When do you start?" Hermione asked.

"Monday, so you better be nice to me in class." Giselle said

The girls made their way to Madame Amalia's Gowns for Every Occasion to shop for the wedding and the ball. "Good day ladies! My name is Madame Amalia how can I help you?" Amalia asked.

"Well we are looking for one wedding dress and six bride's maids gowns that will automatically fit the wearer. I am the bride and she is one of my bride's maids" Hermione said.

"I think I have the perfect thing. Wait here." Amalia said. She ran into the back of the store and grabbed two boxes. She ran back up to Hermione and Giselle and handed them a box. "Try these on then come out here…the shoes are already in there."

The girls went into the dressing room and quickly changed. "Giselle I'm coming out!" Hermione shouted. Both girls gasped when they walked out and saw each other.  
"Hermione you look beautiful!" Giselle squealed.

Hermione was wearing a two-piece, separate, Italian satin top with golden/white embroidery, front and back. Chiffon long sleeves, zipper back, a-line Italian satin skirt, and it was in a Renaissance/Medieval style. "Giselle you look great too!

Giselle was wearing an Alex Hanson silky satin lilac one-piece dress with dropped shoulder. "If Oliver saw me in this he would die," she said looking at her self in the mirror.

Just then Oliver Wood walked into the shop. "Giselle?" he asked when he saw her in the dress. His jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at her. "Y…you look great!"

Giselle blushed, "Thanks Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just shopping." Oliver said

"Hey Oliver do you want to come to the Halloween Masquerade party this year?" Hermione asked

"Sure…Giselle do we want to come as Dracula and Mina like we were goanna do?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Hermione and I could go get the costumes after we are done here." Giselle said

The girls went back in, changed then paid for their dresses. "Ok now its time for some costume shopping!" Hermione said pulling Giselle out of the store.

"Hermione could I talk to you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah sure, Giselle go in with out me. You know what Draco and I are goanna be." Hermione said.

Giselle walked in the store then Oliver turned to Hermione. "Could you help me find a ring?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sorry I can't but Draco might be able to…he is in the ring shop right now." Hermione said.

Oliver nodded then headed to the ring shop.

Draco was talking to the man behind the counter looking for the right ring for Hermione. "I am looking for a ring for a very special girl that I am going to ask to marry on Halloween night." Draco said.

"Well tell me about this girl so I can find the perfect ring for her," the clerk said.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has dark chocolate brown eyes, long curly wavy brown hair with honey highlights, great figure, curves in all the right places, a sweet angelic voice," Draco said dreamily.

"I think something simple would be best since she sounds like she doesn't need anything to enhance her beauty. I would recommend this." The clerk said holding out a 14K yellow gold 2-carat t.w. Diamond ring.

"I'll take it…. charge it to the Malfoy account." Draco said as Oliver walked in.

"Uh Malfoy, you might not remember me. I'm Oliver wood and I need your help picking out a ring for Giselle…I am going to ask her to marry me soon." Oliver said.

"Of course I remember you. You were four years a head of me in school. Sure I'll help you. Just tell the clerk about Giselle and he'll find one for you." Draco said putting his ring in his pocket.

"Well, Giselle is half vampire and she is a day walker, she has the most beautiful blue-gray eyes in the world. If you look into them you feel like you are drowning in them. She has mid back length hair that is black except for her bangs which are blonde. She is slim but athletic with curves." Oliver said.

The clerk pulled out a 14K white gold ring has one Ceylon sapphire accented by eight round diamonds. "I think this is just what you want. Should I charge it to your account Mr. Wood?" the clerk asked.

Oliver nodded and took the ring then headed out of the store and Draco followed. They met up with the girls a few minutes later and headed back up to the school. "So Hermia did you find the dresses?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.  
"Yes and we found our costumes for the ball. But you're not going to see them until the ball." Hermione said as all four of them walked back to Hogwarts.

"Well guys I have to get back to my flat. I'll see you later." Oliver said. He kissed Giselle's cheek then apperated away.

When the three of them got back to the head dorms. "Ok now that we are back what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Giselle said. "I have Veritaserum and we can just put it in our drinks."

"Sure why not?" Draco said as he went to the kitchenette to get three butterbeers.

"Uh Giselle are you sure that is a good idea?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you've known me for so long. Do you ever think that I actually think before I do something?" Giselle said moving some of the couches around.

Draco came in with the butterbeers and Giselle poured four drops of Veritaserum in them then they all took a sip. "All right I'll ask first," Draco, said "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Uh…. truth." Hermione said nervously

"Do you really love me?" Draco asked.  
Before Hermione could even think she replied, "Yes I do really love you. I have loved you since our first year." She then started to blush a dark red which caused Draco to smirk

"Giselle, truth or dare?" Hermione asked taking a sip from her drink.

"Dare." Giselle said smiling.

"I dare you to…I dare you to...I dare you to go down to the potions class room and kiss Prof Snape." Hermione said, "We will follow you to make sure you do it."

Giselle got up and left the common room with Draco and Hermione following behind her. They walked down to the dungeons and to the potion classroom. "Miss le Boursier how can I h…" Snape started to say but was cut off by Giselle's lips. She kissed him for a full five seconds then broke the kiss.

Snape just stared at her. "MISS le BOURSIER! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he roared wiping his mouth.

"Oh no reason... couldn't contain myself. Good bye professor see you on Monday."

Giselle said then walked out of the room. "Ok we need to RUN!" They ran quickly back up to the common room.

Three hours later Giselle got up. "I have to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning," she said walking to the door. Draco and Hermione followed suit.

Draco was already in bed in his green pajama bottoms reading a book when someone knocked on his door. "Its open!" he yelled.

(SEX SCENE STARTS HERE DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THIS TEXT AGAIN)

Hermione walked in wearing a mesh halter baby doll with cross-dyed lace cups and matching g-string in rich red. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. I believe you've been expecting me?" Hermione said walking slowly over to his bed.

Draco's book dropped to the floor with a very loud thud. "H…h…her…her…Hermione." Draco stuttered. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh nothing. I got this over the summer. I never thought you would ever see me in this." Hermione said crawling up to him on his bed. She kissed up his bare chest smiling at the little moans she got from Draco.

Draco couldn't take it anymore he pulled Hermione up to him and kissed her hard on the lips. "You are going to pay for teasing me wearing that thing." Draco said against her lips. He slid his hands down her slides sliding his hands under the garment rubbing his hands on her bare skin.

"Mmmmmm Draco." Hermione moaned. She glided her hands down Draco's chest towards his pajama bottoms.

Draco flipped her over so that he was on top. He quickly pulled off the baby doll and tossed it across the room. He lovingly kissed her neck and then moved down to her breasts. He started to suck on her nipples as she leaned her head back in rapture. She moaned at every nip from his mouth.

Hermione slowly started to slide his pajama bottoms down. "Wait, Hermione are you sure about this? I know you have never gone this far with someone else. I understand if you want to wait until your ready." Draco said as he placed his hands on hers.

"Draco, I'm sure I want to do this and if you stop again I will hex you." Hermione said.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He glided his hands down to her waist and trailed his lips down her body. Once he reached to the top of her g-string he grabbed it in his teeth and slowly pulled it down. Hermione bucked her hips forward when he did this.

She didn't know she could ever feel this way and she couldn't control her own body. She started to mew like a little kitten when Draco started to kiss up her leg softly.

"Hermia I need you to place your hands on my back. Don't ask why just do it." Draco asked sweetly.

Hermione placed her hands on his back. When he felt her hands he started to kiss her aroused area and moved down to her clit. Hermione gasped when she felt his mouth. "Oh Draco," she moaned.

He started to suck and nip at the inside of her thigh. He felt her dig her nails into his back and he smiled to himself. He then moved up her neck whispering I love you to her. He then moved his hardness near her core. He slowly slid himself into her. Hermione inhaled loudly as she felt him slide him. He slowly started to pump in and out of her moving his lips to her neck kissing her and biting her.

Hermione was in pure heaven. True it did hurt since she was a virgin but she didn't care. Draco was going slow the entire time and had not yet been satisfied. He then started to pump himself in and out of her, releasing himself contentedly. She started to cry out loudly. "DRACO! OH OH AHHH!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. With every thrust, she screamed out louder from satisfaction.

Draco used his whole body to push himself in and out of Hermione roughly. He started to moan from bliss. It felt so good to release himself into her. Her cries and moans energized him, causing him to be more stimulated and keep going.  
Draco felt her legs start to slide off his waist and he slowed his thrusts down. He slid himself out of her, kissed her lips, and lied next to her. Hermione placed her head on his chest and snuggled close to Draco. "Draco that was divine…no wait not quite divine but it was pleasurable. I can't wait till the honeymoon." Hermione said with a smile on her lips.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Yes it will be much more pleasurable then this time. Now I want you to go to sleep we have a lot more planning to do." Draco said yawning but Hermione never heard him since she was fast asleep.

Draco followed her into sleep. Neither of them knew that this night would change their lives forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes there is chapter five! I hope you all liked it now review!

P.S. Jac you are so awsome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Halloween Dance

Hello there faithful readers! I am already on chapter six can you believe it? Well I hope you do enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks went by since Giselle came to visit Hermione. Draco and Hermione were sitting in their common room going over last minute details for the masquerade. "Ok so we are having Lee Jordan DJ the dance, the elves are making the dinner and snacks what else am I forgetting?" Hermione said looking over her notes.

"The prefects are going to start decorating at five o'clock, for first through fourth years the dance is from six o'clock to nine o'clock, and for fifth through seventh years the dance is from nine o'clock till midnight. Then just for you and me we have to go down by the gates then apperate to the manor." Draco said running his fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Well I have to go and meet Ginny and ask her what she and Harry are going as and I need to tell her something." Hermione said. She kissed Draco on the cheek then got off the couch and left the common room.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room when she heard a thud. "Peeves!" she yelled but then she saw Peeves come from the opposite direction the thud came from. She slowly walked over to where she heard the noise, which led to an empty classroom. "Who's there," no one answered her. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Lumos!"

"Hermione put that thing out!" a male voice shouted.

"Harry James Potter what are you d…." Hermione started to ask but then she saw the answer to her own question.

Harry had Christine Littell pinned against the wall. His shirt was on the floor and Christine's was unbuttoned until the middle. "Hermione it's not what you think!" Harry said.

"50 points from Gryffindor from both of you and detention with Prof. Snape this Saturday at seven!" Hermione shouted then quickly left. She ran as fast as she could to Gryffindor Tower. She found Ginny in her bedroom. "Ginny, I just found Harry making out with Christine Littell in a classroom! He bloody is cheating on you!" Hermione panted.

"Herms calm down! Harry and I broke up like three weeks ago. Imdatingblaisezabini" Ginny said.

"What? Ginny I didn't hear the last part." Hermione replied

Ginny took a deep breath then said, "I am dating Blaise Zabini who is your boyfriend's best friend!"

"What is it with Gryffindor girls falling in love with hot sexy Slytherin boys?" Hermione giggled.

"Well what is that you wanted to tell me?" Ginny asked.

Hermione quickly drew the curtains around the bed and put a silencing spell up "Ginny, I think I'm pregnant." Hermione said softly

"What? You think you're pregnant?" Ginny yelled

"For the past few days I have been throwing up so I preformed a spell yesterday to see what it was and it turns out I am three weeks pregnant." Hermione said bursting out into tears. "Draco doesn't even know yet and it's his cause he is the only guy I have slept with and we are getting married in two months! This just ruins everything!"

"Wait a minute! Wedding? You're getting married? When did this happen?" Ginny asked trying to calm down Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath then replied, "The night he became a death eater the Dark Lord gave him a task. Draco's task is to make me fall in love with him, marry him, and produce Draco's heir before we are out of school. I told Dumbledore that I will become another spy for the order and fool the Dark Lord. I'll tell him tonight at the ball"

The girls talked for another hour then headed down to the Great Hall to get something to eat.

Two hours after Hermione and Ginny walked in the Great Hall Hermione realized she had to get ready for the ball. "Ginny I got to go and meet Giselle in my room. We are getting ready together for the ball tonight." Hermione said getting up.

"All right I'll see you tonight!" Ginny replied.

Hermione ran up to her room and saw Giselle waiting there for her. The girls quickly changed into their costumes and waited for the boys.

"Come on girls we are going to be late!" Oliver said tapping his foot.

Giselle was the first one out. She was wearing a Victorian blood red dress and her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strands fall down that framed her face and she charmed it to make it look brown. She was wearing barely any make up just a bit of eye shadow and mascara.

When Oliver saw Giselle he almost fainted. "Giselle you look gorgeous!" Oliver said, "I am going to have to beat the boys off with a beaters bat!"

Oliver was Gary Oldmen as Dracula in Bram Stroker's Dracula "Oh Oliver you look exactly like him! I'm going to have to do the same with the girls when they see you." Giselle said walking over to him.

"Come on Hermia! We're wait…." Draco said but stopped as soon as he saw her.

Hermione was wearing a white a corset, a robe and a skirt/slip. Her hair in perfect ringlets and she wore very little make up just like Giselle. "You were saying Draco?" Hermione said sweetly and smiling when she saw him.

Draco was wearing tight black pants, a white pirate shirt, black cape, and a half white facemask. He looked just like the Phantom. He charmed his hair so it looked black. "Come to me my angel of music." Draco sang in a deep baritone voice holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. He led Hermione down to the dance. When they got there everyone was in costume. She scanned the crowd and found Harry and Christine as Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala when Anakin choked her in the third movie. She looked around more and found Ginny and Blasie as Prince Eric and Ariel from the Little Mermaid. "Hermione, look over there." Draco said pointing to the left. Hermione looked over and saw Ron and Pansy dressed as Robin of Locksley and Maid Marian Dubois from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. "I am going to get us some drinks." Draco said.

Harry saw Hermione and walked over. "Hermione I was going to tell you but..." Harry said.

"Harry don't worry Ginny told me everything. You guys look great!" Hermione said

"You look great to Hermione!" Harry said.

"Draco doesn't look bad neither…what Harry he does look good." Christine said as Harry glared at her.

Draco came back and handed Hermione her drink. "Here you go Hermia." Draco said.

Hermione took her drink and her and Draco continued to talk to students, teachers, and some staff. A few minutes later Hermione heard Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" starting to play. "Draco this is my favorite artist how did you know?" she asked.

"A little mermaid told me." Draco said smiling, "Would you care to dance?"

Hermione placed her drink down and took Draco's hand. Draco led her to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Draco slowly started to dance with Hermione. "Hermione, I love you." Draco said.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"I love you too Draco. Draco there is something I have to tell you." Hermione said.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

"Yes Hermione?" Draco asked as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"I'm…. I'm…. I'm" Hermione stuttered.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

"Hermione are you ok?" Draco asked getting worried.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Draco, I'm pregnant with your child. I found out yesterday. I was so nervous I didn't know when to tell you. Are you mad?" Hermione started to ramble on.

Draco leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He broke away slowly and looked at her smiling. "Hermione why would I be mad. Wait, how far along are you?" Draco asked.

"Three weeks today." Hermione replied.

"You mean that night…. your first time? I got you pregnant?" Draco asked searching her eyes. Hermione only nodded. "Hermione I could never be happier in my life! I am going to be a father!" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione heard the clock tower strike midnight. "Draco, we need to get going." Hermione said.

Draco nodded then looked over and place and nodded to the door. Blaise kissed Ginny on the cheek then went to follow Draco and Hermione out to the grounds. Draco and Blaise went over to a couple bushes and pulled out two brooms. "Ummmm Drake, you need to change your hair back." Blaise said.

Draco quickly changed his hair back to blonde then looked at Hermione. "We're flying to the manor. Get in front of me and don't let go." Draco said.

Hermione walked over to Draco and got in front of him on the broom. Draco got behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her then placed his hands on the broom. "Hold on to my neck Hermia." Draco said. Hermione did so and then they were off to Malfoy Manor.

Twenty minutes later they arrived safely at Malfoy Manor. "You ready?" Draco asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione replied. Blaise and Draco opened the door and then all three of them stepped in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There is chapter six

Ok one quick note I never mentioned Blaise being a death eater so just assume that he became one when Draco become one

Please review!

Now for shout outs!

Rizahawkeye21: Well did you figure what will change their lives?

Ruby Fire Dragon: How did you guess?

Bri-alma-libre: OMG thanks for the big review! Yes I have heard of The Rasmus my friend Jac is a fan of theirs. I am going to check them out soon. I hope you like this chapter

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: You are correct he got her pregnant!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The meeting, telling the boys, and more planning

Here is chapter seven any author notes are at the bottom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, Blasie, and Hermione walked into the dark manor. "Draco where is everybody?" Hermione asked.

"They are in the ball room waiting for us. No one is going to hurt you; they will have to get through me first." Draco said.

They walked down to the ballroom and Draco knocked on the door. "It's about time you got here Draco. We have been waiting." Lucius said.

"I'm sorry father but we had to leave at midnight so no one would wonder where we went." Draco said "Is he ready to see us?"

Lucius nodded then moved to the side to let them in. "Good evening Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione nodded her head and followed Draco. He led her straight to where the Dark Lord's chair was set at. "My lord I would like to introduce you to my fiancé and the mother of my unborn child, Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house." Draco said bowing.

"Ah yes I have heard many things about you Miss Granger the smartest witch ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw. Unborn child? Are you expecting?" Voldermort asked.

"Yes, I just told Draco tonight I am carrying his child." Hermione said.

"Well this happened sooner than I thought. You are a very beautiful young women miss, turn around so my fellow followers can take a good look at you," the Dark Lord said.

Hermione curtsied then slowly spun around so that the others could see her. When she saw Draco she threw him a seductive smile and he threw one right back at her. Hermione turned back around to face Voldermort. "Any thing else sir?" she said calmly.

"My my aren't you polite? Tell me why you are turning your back on your best friend Potter?" Voldermort asked.

"He is weak sir. He is just a boy and you are a man. Everyone is just putting his or her hopes on Harry. Yes he is powerful but he doesn't know how to use that power or what it is for. He could never defeat you, unless it was in a quidditch match." Hermione said.

"Young Master Draco you have a fine bride here not afraid to speak her mind. I like that in a follower," the Dark Lord said.

"Thank you my lord I am very proud of her." Draco said trying not to smile.

"Now my dear I have made a special kind of Dark Mark for you. Since I don't want to scar your beautiful skin," Voldermort said. "It is much like Draco's but yours is more feminine." Voldermort reached behind his chair and grabbed a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a blood red ruby heart on a platinum chain. "This will act just like your fiancé necklace. I had a very special jeweler make this for you so it would look like a gift that a muggle got so that no one will question where you got it. Just say it is from a dear friend of the families. Also you cannot take it off unless I take it off myself, you die, or heaven forbid I die."

Hermione walked closer to the Dark Lord and turned around so he could put it on her. She pulled her hair up for him to put it around her neck. She gasped when she felt the cold chain on her bare neck. Once she heard the click of the clasp she let her hair go back down then bowed to the Dark Lord and walked over to Draco and sat on his lap.

"You did great Hermia. I'll ask if we can leave now since Dumbledore might wonder where his Head students are at." Draco whispered in her ear then kissed her neck. Draco got up and walked over to the Dark Lord and bowed. "My lord would it be alright if Hermione and I returned to Hogwarts Prof. Dumbledore might be wondering where his Head students are at."

"Yes young master Draco you may return. But the next time I see the you, you better know what the sex of the baby is or else." Voldermort hissed.

Draco bowed one last time then went straight over to Hermione and took her hand, Blaise followed close behind. He led her to the living room. He grabbed some floo powder and flooed back to the Head Dorms.

Hermione and Blaise followed after him. "I'll see you in the morning Drake." Blasie said and left.

Hermione yawned then started to walk towards Draco's room. "Hermione, aren't you going to sleep in your room?" Draco asked following her.

"No, that is the baby's room now." Hermione replied then walked into Draco's room and climbed into bed.

Draco quickly took his costume off and climbed in next to her. He pulled her close to him and he slowly drifted of to sleep with her.

The next day Hermione woke up feeling something very warm snuggled up against her. She opened her eyes and found that she was sleeping on Draco's chest. 'Wow this is going to be nice to wake up to every morning.' Hermione thought. She snuggled closer to Draco smiling.

Draco woke up with a smiling and looked down at Hermione. "Hermione, its time to get up. You have to tell Potter and Weasley about the baby and us. I have to go to Dumbledore and tell him about the meeting." Draco said

Hermione slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She was out five minutes later dressed and ready for the day. "I'll see you later Draco." She said and kissed his cheek.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and sat between Harry and Ron. "Boys there is something I need to tell you. Draco and I are getting married and I am having his baby." Hermione said quietly and calmly so only they could hear.

"What? Why?" Ron and Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and told the story. "Well boys? Still friends?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Mione even though I hate the idea of you two I will help you in anyway. If he dares hurts you or your child we will have to answer to me." Harry said.

"Yeah ditto!" Ron said. With that Hermione headed off to her classes.

Hermione's classes were normal that day and after her last class she went back to her rooms. When she got there she found Draco sitting on the couch reading a book…a baby book. "Draco what are you reading?" she asked.

"What a Wizard needs to know about preparing for a baby." Draco said his eyes never leaving the book.

Hermione walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. "Did you talk to Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Yes and I have something to show you," Draco said. He put the book down then took Hermione's hand. He led her to her bedroom. He slowly opened the door.

When Hermione saw her room she gasped. "Draco! Its…it's…its beautiful!" Her room changed completely. It was a nursery now complete with crib, changing area, toys, books, and everything a baby would need. "When did you do this?"

"I didn't! I went to Dumbledore, told him about the meeting, asked him if would perform the ceremony, and that you were pregnant and when I got back here I went to see if you were in your room and it was like this. I think that the old coot knew you were with child and did this himself." Draco said placing a hand on Hermione stomach. "I think we should go down to dinner."

Hermione nodded and followed Draco down to the Great Hall. As soon as they got there Prof. Dumbledore stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make. Our own Head Boy and Head Girl are getting married December third. Everyone is invited to come to the wedding if they wish." Dumbledore said with a tinkle in his eyes.

Everyone turned to face Draco and Hermione then broke out into thunderous applause. Then everyone started to chant, "Kiss her!" Draco noticed this, grabbed Hermione and kissed her hard and passionately. Hermione squealed into the kiss but quickly kissed him back. Draco then dipped Hermione never breaking the kiss.

They finally broke apart for air. Everyone in the hall start to cheer and clapped while half the girls awed the happy couple and the other half were crying cause the Slytherin Bad Boy was now off the market.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------All right there it is! The next chapter is the wedding! I hope you liked this chapter and please review it!

Remember more reviews equals faster update!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Telling Giselle and Karaoke

One more chapter and we are at the wedding! I can't believe it!

Well I have nothing really to say except for thanks for the reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day Draco and Hermione were sitting in their common room looking at some books with both wizard and muggle baby names. "How about Draco Jr if it's a boy?" Draco asked.

"There is no way I am naming my son Draco Jr!" Hermione said scanning through a book. "I want something that is unique. Something that is classic also."

"Hey what is this?" Draco asked as he picked up a Greek mythology book.

"Oh it's a book about Greek mythology. It has some stories in it then lists the gods and goddess and a bio about them." Hermione said.

Draco started to flip through the book until two names caught his eye. "How about Artemis if it's a girl and Apollo if it's a boy?" Draco asked.

"What about middle names?" Hermione asked, "Artemis Fawne Malfoy if it is a girl and Apollo Nathaniel Malfoy if it is a boy?"

Draco said the names over and over again. "They sound prefect Hermia." Draco said and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione smiled at first then her smile disappeared, "Oh no Draco, how are we going to tell my parents?" she asked.

"I talked to Dumbledore yesterday and he said he sent a letter to your parents explaining everything." Draco said

A few minutes later someone knocked on their door. Hermione got up and opened it. "Giselle what are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"I came by to see if you and Draco were doing anything today? I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade with me and Oliver then maybe go to a karaoke bar to get dinner and watch everyone sing badly." Giselle said

"Sure are you ready to go now?" Draco said.

"Yeah me and Oli are ready." Giselle said.

"Ok let me get our cloaks and we'll be ready to go." Draco said then went into their bedroom.

Giselle looked around the room and her eyes fell upon the baby books on the couch. She walked over to the couch and picked up one of the baby books "Hermione is there something you're not telling me?" Giselle asked

"Draco and I are using those for muggle studies." Hermione said

"Hermione I know there is no baby subject in muggle studies. Tell me the truth." Giselle said

Hermione gulped not answering her

Just then Draco walked out of his bedroom carrying his and Hermione's cloak "All right we are ready to go…" Draco said

Giselle looked up at Draco and before he could even blink Giselle had him pinned against the wall. "What did you do to her?" Giselle growled her eyes turning red and her fangs coming out.

"Did what to who?" Draco said as he started to panic.

"What did you do to Hermione three weeks ago? Did you force her to have sex with you?" Giselle hissed

"Giselle he didn't force me! I came in there and seduced him." Hermione said blushing

Giselle let go of Draco and her fangs drew back and her eyes changed back to their normal color. "You little minx it is about time you got a little dominant!" Giselle said.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, "Ok let's get going" Draco said.

The three of them walked out of the common room to meet Oliver by the front doors. They spent the whole day buying clothes for the baby and other little items. "Here we go, Silver Candle Karaoke bar." Giselle said and walked in.

As soon as they walked in Oliver grabbed a table and a karaoke songbook list. He looked through the book until he found what he was looking for, he wrote it down, then handed it to the DJ.

"All right our next singer is Oliver Wood and he is going to sing us a song from a muggle television show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the song he is going to sing is "Rest In Peace" take it away Oliver!" the DJ said.

"Oh you are so goanna get it later" Giselle muttered to herself as Oliver started to say

**I died  
So many years ago  
but you can make me feel  
like it isn't so  
and why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
mmm-mmm**

"Yah go Oliver!" Hermione cheered

Oliver smiled and continued to sing.

**You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
and you can't tell the ones you love  
you know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
that's great**

"Hermione shut up! Please tell me when this is over!" Giselle said as she tried to hide herself.

**But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace**

"Hermione let me see that songbook." Draco said.

**Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
in a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
so let me rest in peace **

Oliver looked over at Giselle and winked at her licking his lips.

**You know,  
you got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
that you might misbehave  
But till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
let me rest in peace**

"A ha! I think I found something!" Draco said writing down the song then going up to the dj.

**I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be and**

"Draco? What are you going to sing?" Hermione asked cocking an eyebrow but Draco just smiled at her.

**Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
I'm a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down   
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?**

The song ended then Oliver went to sit next to Giselle. "Ladies and gentlemen that was Oliver Wood singing "Rest In Peace" now put your hands together for Draco Malfoy!" the dj said.

Draco walked to the stage. "This song is for my fiancé, Hermione. It's "Now and Forever" by Richard Marx" Draco said.

**Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever I will be your man.**

Hermione was watching Draco tears forming in her eyes. He had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

**Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man**

Giselle watched Hermione and Draco smiling. 'He does love her very much…but if he hurts her he'll have to deal with me'

**Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
that I won't be alone anymore  
if I'd only known you were there all the time  
all this time**

Hermione got up knowing the song was about over and walked towards Draco. Draco smiled to her as she walked up towards him.

**Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
now and forever I will be your man  
now and forever I will be your man**

Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her up on the stage and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone in the bar cheered. Hermione pulled away then sat back down with Draco.

"All right my turn." Giselle said with a glint of revenge in her eyes. Giselle walked up to the stage and kept her eyes on Oliver. Slowly the music started and she moved her body to the rhythm of the music.

**The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you**

She kept her eyes on Oliver licking her lips smiling at him.

**No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
. With you**

Oliver gulped as he watched Giselle. He heard some other guy in the bar wolf whistle her and he growled and glared at the man.

**What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you**

Giselle smiled devilishly when she heard the boys whistle and holler at her but she never took her eyes off of Oliver.

**No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
. With you**

Oliver shifted in his seat watching his girl turning him on. 'I am so going to kill her when we get back to her rooms!' Oliver said in his mind.

**The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no**

Hermione couldn't keep herself from giggling while watching her two friends. "Draco, you do know that they are both going to get it when they get back to Giselle's room right?" Hermione asked

**Now I wanna fall in love  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
Now I wanna fall in lust  
this world is always gonna break your heart  
. With you nobody loves no one**

After Giselle finished she walked off stage and sat next to Oliver not saying a word.

"Guess the only one left is I." Hermione said. She got up then walked up to the stage telling the dj what song to put on. Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled.

"Oh no I know that smile…. that is not a good smile." Draco and Giselle said at the same time.

Hermione slowly then started to sing and dance.

**I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
it only leads to trouble and seat wetting...**

She smiled over at Draco whose eyes were wide watching Hermione sing and dance to the song.

**Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:**

Hermione licked her lips shaking her butt at Draco who almost fell out of his chair.

**Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night.**

"Yah go Hermione!" Giselle cheered watching Draco.

**Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
and that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
you need a friendly hand and I need action...**

Hermione glided her hands over her body giggling.

**Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfill me  
Creature of the night.**

Hermione jumped off the stage and hopped into Draco's lap. "Well I think we have all had our fun. I think its time to go home." Hermione said.

When Draco and Hermione got back to their bedroom he pounced on her causing her to fall on the bed. "You little minx. I should punish you for singing that song." Draco said as he attacked her neck.

"Punish away Draco…. punish away" Hermione said in a husky voice.

Draco ripped off both their clothes then made love to her all night long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok the first song was "Rest In Peace" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the second song was Now and Forever" by Richard Marx, and the last song was "Toucha toucha toucha touch me" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Wedding and Wedding Reception

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jac aka Giselle. I hope you enjoy the wedding in here and H.I.M. rocks! Something very special happens to her in this chapter and she better like it!

There is a special surprise for everyone in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own a darn thing!

The songs in here are I could not ask for more" by Edwin McCain and "Beautiful" by H.I.M.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week flew by to fast for Hermione and Draco. Everything for the wedding was ready except for the bride and groom. Both decided, Hermione more than Draco, that they wouldn't see each other until Hermione walked down the aisle.

Draco was walking around the seventh year boys' dormitory in his Ralph Lauren (Chelsea) Tuxedo. His tie and vest were the color of his eyes, which made them seem to shine. "Blaise should I be this nervous?" Draco asked trying to tie his tie.

Blaise walked over to him and tied it for him. "Yes, you should be this nervous. All guys go though this." Blaise said.

"But what if she says I don't? We have only been dating for a little over a month! How could the Dark Lord ask, no make us get married so quick?" Draco said running a hand though his hair.

"Drake she won't get cold feet. This is Granger we are talking about she is the toughest Gryffindor in this whole school. You either had to marry her, kill her, or die! I would have done the same thing your doing now!" Blaise said.

Draco smiled at his friend then put his hair in a low ponytail when his father walked in. "Draco, its time for you to get married. You ready?" Lucius asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be father." Draco said.

Lucius walked over to his son and fixed his tie and tux. "Come on, we don't want to keep people waiting do we?"

Draco nodded and left the dorm and went up to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile in the Head Girl's dormitory Hermione was doing the last minute touches to her self for the wedding. She was wearing a two-piece, separate, Italian satin top with golden/white embroidery, front and back. Chiffon long sleeves, zipper back, a-line Italian satin skirt, and it was in a Renaissance/Medieval style. "I look like a princess." Hermione said as she put on her JL Johnson pearl and rhinestone tiara.

"Yes you do look like a princess. Draco is going to die when he sees you." Giselle said walking in wearing her Alex Hanson silky satin lilac one-piece dress with dropped shoulder. "Are you all ready? Do you have something new, something old, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Yes the necklace is new, the earrings are old, my tiara is borrowed, and my guarder is something blue." Hermione said putting on a little bit of cherry lip-gloss.

"Hermione its time." Tonks said poking her head into the room.

Hermione grabbed her flowers then left the Head Rooms and went to the Great Hall.

Draco was standing at the alter shaking a bit. "Please let everything go as planned." Draco prayed.

"Don't worry my boy everything will be fine." Albus said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Just then "Think of me" from "The Phantom of the Opera" started to play and bride's maids, groomsmen, maid of honor, and best man walked down the aisle. Draco smiled at his friend when he saw him walk down with Ginny Weasley and Giselle le Boursier, maids of honor. It seemed like a lifetime until everyone was at his or her spots.

The song ended and "All I ask of you" also from "The Phantom of the Opera" started to play. The doors opened and there was Hermione standing next to her father, John Granger. "Holy Merlin's robes!" Draco whispered.

Hermione's father walked her down the aisle. "You ok sunshine?" John whispered.

"Yes daddy I'm fine just a little nervous is all." Hermione whispered back.

They got up to the alter and Dumbledore asked, "Who gives this witch to this wizard?"

"Her mother and I do." John said as he handed Hermione over to Draco.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join this witch and this wizard together in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who thinks that these two shall not be married? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." Dumbledore said

Pansy was about to say something but Blaise and Ginny gave her a death glare. "Draco, do you take Hermione to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold though sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part?" questioned Dumbledore.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes I do." Draco said.

"Hermione, do you take Draco to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold though sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes I do." Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.

"May we have the ring please," Dumbledore asked. Ginny gave Hermione Draco's ring just as Blaise gave Draco Hermione's ring. "Draco repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Draco said as he slipped on a gold ring with an emerald as the main stone with a ruby on both sides of it with two diamonds next to the rubies.

"Hermione repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." said Dumbledore

"With this ring I thee wed." Hermione said as she slipped the simple wedding band on Draco's ring finger.

"Will you please take your wands out." Dumbledore requested. Draco and Hermione pulled their wands out and touched their tips together. Dumbledore pulled his out and pointed it at their wands. He then mumbled a few words and there was a flash of white light. "Your wands are now joined until the end of time. Your magic is one now. Draco you may now kiss the bride."

Draco smiled and pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

'Oh come on Draco I know you can kiss better than that.' Hermione said in her mind. She kissed back deepening the kiss. They broke away a couple minutes later smiling at each other.

The Great Hall broke into cheers and then the hall changed for the reception. Draco and Hermione were standing at the Head table, which was for the Wedding Party tonight.

"Draco my boy she is a beautiful young wife." Draco's uncle Zeus said patting him on the back. "Tell me is she a pureblood?"

"No she is a muggle-born and if you have a problem with that then talk to the Dark Lord since he selected her for me. Also no one in the Malfoy family will be treating her any different. She will be carrying the Malfoy heir before Monday. If anyone threats her, touches her, or does anything to hurt her they will answer to me." Draco said making his uncle flinch.

Hermione walked over to Draco and took his hand. "Honey dinner is about to start. We better take our seats," she said.

They went to their spot at the table and everyone was served. Halfway though the dinner Hermione stood up and tapped her wine glass, Draco followed. "Ladies and gentlemen Draco and I have a little announcement"

"We are expecting" Draco he said

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "Draco and I are going to be having twins."

Draco stared at her in shock. "Twins? Your having twins? I'm going to have two children instead of one!"

"Draco are you not happy?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I'm happy! I found out on my wedding day that I am going to be a father of twins! This is the best wedding gift ever!" Draco said as he picked her up, spinning around, and kissing her. She began to squeal in happiness.

Dinner was pretty much normal for the happy new couple except for Blaise's little rant on how many hearts were going to be broken tonight and Hermione's gift.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped is left arm around her waist and held her hand with the other. "Draco what song did you…"Hermione said but her question was soon answered when "I could not ask for more" by Edwin McCain started to play.

_Lying here with you_

_Listening to the rain_

_Smilin just to see_

_The smile upon your face_

_And these are the moments_

_I thank God that I'm alive_

_And these are the moments_

_I'll remember all my life_

_I've found all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

"Draco you remembered that he was my favorite artist." Hermione said.

"How could I forget? His songs say just what I feel and much more." Draco replied

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all I need_

_Everything you are_

_Is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_And these are the moments_

_I know all I need is this_

_I have all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled then rested her head on his chest as the swayed to the music.

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love together_

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love with you_

_And every prayer has been answered_

_And every dream I had come true_

_Yeah, you're right here in this moment_

_Is right here where I'm meant to be_

_Oh, Here with you_

_Here with me_

"Oliver look at them. I wasn't to sure about Hermione marrying him but I can easily tell that he loves her and she loves him just as much." Giselle said dancing with Oliver.

_And these are the moments_

_I thank God that I'm alive_

_And these are the moments_

_I'll remember all my life_

_I've got all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

Oliver looked over at the happy couple dancing whispering I love you to each other. "Your right Giselle. I never thought I would see Draco Malfoy in love with Hermione let alone getting married to her." Oliver replied running his fingers through Giselle's hair. 'Just wait till the song I requested starts to play.' Oliver thought to himself

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love together_

_I could not ask for more_

_Than this love with you_

_And every prayer has been answered_

_And every dream I had come true_

_Yeah, you're right here in this moment_

_Is right here where I'm meant to be_

_Oh, Here with you_

_Here with me_

"Draco, don't Oliver and Giselle look happy together?" Hermione asked

"Yes they do. They look as happy as we do except they are not married yet." Draco replied

_Could not ask for more_

_Than the love you give me_

_Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more_

_And I could not ask for more_

The song ended then slowly then H.I.M.'s song "Beautiful" started to play.

_Just one look into your eyes_

_One look and I'm crying_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

"Oliver Wood! Did you request this song?" Giselle asked

"What do you think my dear?" Oliver asked as he kissed her neck.

_Just one kiss and I'm alive_

_One kiss and I'm ready to die'Cause you're so beautiful_

Hermione watched Giselle and Oliver and giggled. "Aww that is so sweet!"

"Uh Giselle there is something I need to ask you." Oliver said nervously

"Yes Oliver?" Giselle asked

_Just one touch and I'm on fire_

_One touch and I'm crying_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

Oliver slowly got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Would you make me the happiest man in this room, well except for Draco, and become my wife?" Oliver said pulling out a black velvet box and opening it to revel a 14K white gold ring has one Ceylon sapphire accented by eight round diamonds.

_Just one smile and I'm wild_

_One smile and I'm ready to die_

_'Cause you're so beautiful_

Giselle covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh my god! Oliver…I…I…I do!" she said starting to tear up.

Oliver smiled then stood up and put the ring on her ring finger. "Thank you so much baby. I won't let you down." Oliver said wiping the tears away from her eyes. Then he led her to the table he was sitting at and Giselle showed off her new ring.

_Oh and you're so beautiful_

_My darling_

_Oh you're so beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Oh my baby_

_You're so beautiful_

_And you're so beautiful_

_Oh my darling_

_Oh my baby_

_And you're so beautiful_

When the song ended Hermione looked up at Draco and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I am so happy that Oliver proposed to Giselle. Took him long enough, they were dating over a year" Hermione said

They heard someone cough behind them and Hermione turned around only to see Lucius stand behind her. "Draco may I have the next dance with your beautiful wife?" Lucius asked holding out his hand.

Hermione looked at Draco who nodded and he handed Hermione over to his father. "If he tries anything or if you feel threatened just flip your hair back and I'll be right over." Draco whispered in her ear.

Lucius did the same thing as Draco did when he danced with her. "You do look beautiful tonight Miss Granger."

"That's Mrs. Malfoy now…father." Hermione said sweetly.

"You are correct Hermione. I have a gift from the Dark Lord that he wanted me to give to you." Lucius said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket then charmed it to return to its full size. "The Dark Lord said that you will need later during your pregnancy. Congregations, I will tell our Lord about the twins."

Hermione took the box and placed it on the table then went back to dance with her new father-in-law. Hermione danced with Blaise, her father, Ron, Harry, Remus, Prof. Snape, Prof. Dumbledore, and Mr. Weasley. It was now time for her to toss the bouquet. She walked up to the staff table, turned her back to the group of girls, and then tossed it.

"A HA I got it!" Ginny yelled.

Draco playfully punched Blaise in the arm and then went up to Hermione. "All right boys get ready for the guarder!" Draco shouted.

With the famous Malfoy smirk on his face Draco slid his hand up Hermione's dress and pushed it up. He kissed up her leg until he got to the guarder. He grabbed it with his teeth and slowly pulled it down her leg. He finally pulled it off then flanged it across the room.

Blaise got it with ease. "Oh great there's going to be another wedding soon! Ginny got the bouquet and now Blaise got the guarder." Draco said laughing. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there is chapter eight. I hope you all love it! The next chapter should be up soon!

Please leave a review! I am begging you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Finding out the Sexes and Baby Shower

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco led Hermione outside where a black unicorn drawn carriage was waiting for them. "Draco is that a black unicorn?" Hermione asked as she walked up to it and started to pet it. "These are very rare."

"Only the best for my wife," Draco said kissing her neck. "Here let me help you in."

Draco helped Hermione in the carriage and then they were off. "Draco where are we going?" Hermione asked snuggling into his chest.

"To Malfoy Manor," Draco replied.

"We are going to your parents?" Hermione asked worryingly

"No we are going to our manor. My mother had it built for me when she found out she was pregnant with me. It was going to be a safe house until I got married. My father knows nothing about it. He thinks we are staying at a Hogwarts until we leave school then stay at my old house or in a flat in London." Draco said running his fingers through her hair.

They arrived at the new Malfoy Manor ten minutes later. "Oh my god Draco its huge!" Hermione cried when she saw the manor. It was half the size of Hogwarts.

The carriage came to a stop and Draco helped Hermione out. A house elf popped out in front of them. "Does master want Tinky to take master and mistresses bags into the house?" Tinky asked

"Yes Tinky, that would be fine. Could you please also set out some pjs out for me and my wife?" Draco asked

"Yes Tinky will set out some bed clothes," the elf said. She grabbed the bags then disappeared into the house.

"Now before you even say a thing about elf rights. I do pay them two galleons a day and three on weekends. They get the second and fourth Saturday and Sunday off of every month and they get sick days." Draco said, "Now lets get you inside the house"

Draco picked up Hermione bride style and carried her into the house. "Draco put me down! I can walk!" Hermione giggled

Draco carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He gently set her feet on the floor. Hermione looked around the room and gasped. The room was Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. There was a big cherry wood four poster king sized bed with white silk sheets. There was a walk in closet next to the bed with all her clothes from her parents' house. There was a cherry wood desk and bookcase next to the desk. Hermione walked over to the bathroom and gasped. It was just like the one they had a Hogwarts but bigger. She walked back into the bedroom with a smile on her face. "So what do you think Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked

"I love it! Can I see the rest of the manor?" Hermione requested

"No I want us to go to bed. You must be tired from being on your feet all day and in your condition I don't want you to get too tired. We will open our wedding gifts in the morning. I had the house elves take them to the parlor" Draco said walking towards Hermione

"Draco, I am not going to break! I am just pregnant!" Hermione said walking over to her dresser and taking out a pair of red silk pj bottoms and a red tank top and quickly changed into them.

Draco smiled and shook his head, "Come on lets go to bed." Draco and Hermione climbed into bed. Hermione snuggled right up against Draco and fell fast asleep.

Draco woke up the next morning feeling something very warm next to him. He looked down and found Hermione snuggled up against him with her head on his chest. He smiled as he stroked her hair.

Hermione started to stir. Draco stopped stroking her hair then was met with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Good morning honey." Hermione yawned

"Morning darling," Draco said kissing her forehead. "You ready for breakfast Hermia?" he asked

"Yeah breakfast would be great! I am so hungry." Hermione said sitting up

"Tinky!" Draco shouted

Tinky popped in the room, "Yes Master Malfoy?" she asked

"Could you please bring us some waffles, bacon, eggs and toast and orange juice to drink?" Draco asked

"Yes Tinky will have it up here soon." Tinky said then disappeared

Draco turned to his wife and kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair moaning into the kiss.

Hermione kissed back with just as much passion and smiled into the kiss. Hermione broke away from the kiss and smiled at Draco. "What was that for?" Hermione asked

"Can't I kiss my wife?" Draco said kissing her forehead.

Hermione sighed, "Your wife. God I love the sound of that."

Draco and Hermione just kissed each other until Tinky came in with the food. The started to eat and talk about the wedding. "I still can't believe that Oliver asked Giselle to marry him." Draco said taking a bite out of his toast.

"Yeah I know. I just hope she doesn't wear a black wedding dress," Hermione said.

"Do you think we should open our wedding gifts? I want to see the sexy underwear you got." Draco said collecting their trays and placed them on the table.

Hermione got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. "All right, lets open the one from your father first. He told me that I would need it later."

They walked down to the parlor where they saw tons of gifts waiting to be opened. "Come on lets sit on the couch and levitate them to ourselves and we'll open them." Draco said

Hermione pointed her wand at the gift Lucius gave them and levitated towards them. She placed it on her lap and slowly unwrapped it. Hermione opened the box and pulled out a black onyx mirror. She found a note inside and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Draco Malfoy,_

_Congratulations on your wedding. I hope that you two will have a happy marriage. Mrs. Malfoy this mirror is for you to use when you cannot come to the meetings. I will talk to you through this and you will be able to see the meetings and hear what is going on. Please keep this with you at all times in your Head Dorms._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dark Lord_

They unwrapped all their gifts getting many baby items and other household items. "All that is left is Giselle and Oliver's gift." Hermione said

Draco started to unwrap the box slowly. He opened the box and started to laugh. "Hermione, remind me to thank Giselle next time I see her." Draco said

"What did she…oh dear god," Hermione said as she pulled out handcuffs, blindfolds, scarves, and other adult play items. "I am so going to kill her when I see her."

"Hermia we have one more gift. Its my gift to you." Draco said

"Oh where is it?" Hermione asked looking around for a box.

Draco grabbed one of the blindfolds that they got from Oliver and Giselle and wrapped it around Hermione's eyes. "Just hold my hand and don't let go." Draco said helping Hermione to her feet.

Draco led her up the stairs and to the first room on the right, which is across from their room. He slowly pulled the blindfold off of her eyes. "All right open your eyes," he whispered.

Hermione gasped at what she saw. She was in a baby room and nursery that was in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. There were two cribs in the middle of room and tons of baby toys and books. There were two changing centers. "Draco this is beautiful. We have everything we will ever need for the twins!" Hermione said walking around the room.

Draco walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I knew you would love it."

Hermione placed Draco's hand on her stomach. "You know I am ten weeks pregnant. When we go back today we can find out the sex."

"Hermione we might want to go and get ready to head back to Hogwarts. I know Giselle is probably eager to see you." Draco said

Hermione nodded then Draco and Hermione went into their bedroom and changed into some causal muggle clothes. "So are we taking the carriage or floo?" Hermione asked

"Well in your condition we are taking the carriage. I don't want anything happening to the twins." Draco said and led Hermione down stairs to the carriage.

Draco helped Hermione in and they were off to Hogwarts. "Draco do you want two boys, two girls, or once of each?" Hermione asked

"I could care less what they are just as long as they are mine." Draco said nuzzling her neck. They arrived at Hogwarts ten minutes later. "Great to be back home."

"Come on Draco we have to get to the infirmary! I am going to be late for my check up!" Hermione said getting out of the carriage and running up to the front doors.

Draco chased her all the way down to the infirmary. "Hermione slow down!" Draco panted.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy right on time. Now Mrs. Malfoy if you would please lie down on one of the beds for me I will be with you in a second." Poppy said then went into the back.

Hermione got onto one of the beds and lied down. "I can't wait to find out Draco, unless you want to wait until they are born." Hermione said

"No I want to find out now so I can brag about them," Draco said jokingly.

Poppy came back in with Hermione's record. "Ok Hermione now if you just lift up your shirt just past your stomach I will perform the spell." Poppy said

Hermione lifted her shirt and as soon as she did Poppy flicked her wand and above Hermione's stomach you could see the twins. "Oh my god Hermione that is our twins!" Draco said his jaw dropping

Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand, "I know Drake I know."

Poppy smiled at the happy couple. "Well the babies are healthy and so is mom. Would you like to know the sexes?"

Draco and Hermione could only nod. Poppy swished her wand and a purple light came out of the tip. "Well that is interesting." Poppy said

"What? What is interesting? Is something wrong? What does the purple light mean?" Draco asked getting more nervous than Hermione

"Well Mr. Malfoy it means you are going to be the father of a boy." Poppy said

"A son? I am going to have a son? Yes!" Draco let go of Hermione's hand and started to jump around the room.

"And a girl," Poppy said smiling, "Congratulations you two I will let the headmaster know." Poppy got up and left the infirmary.

"Draco we are having a girl and a boy…. oh my god wait till Giselle hears about this! She is going to be so happy!" Hermione said on the brink of tears.

Draco smiled and took his wife on his arms and hugged her. "I know Mione. Do you want to go visit Giselle while I tell Blaise?"

Hermione nodded and Draco led Hermione down to Giselle's room, which was in the dungeon close to the Slytherin common room. "Hermione if you need me I will be in the Slytherin common room. The password is serpiente." Draco said and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione knocked on Giselle's door and waited. Through the door Hermione heard, "Who the fuck would be visiting me this early in the day!"

Hermione could only laugh, "The mother of your godchildren that's who!"

Quicker than lightning Giselle opened the door wearing a black pure silk robe and a blood red classic beauty satin bustier. "Hermione what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Giselle asked

"Draco and I are taking our honeymoon after school is done. Can I come in I have some news for you." Hermione said

"Yeah come on in." Giselle said and brought Hermione into her common room. "So what are you having? Am I going to have a godson or goddaughter?"

Just then Oliver walked into the common room only wearing a towel, "Hey Giselle where is your shampoo…. oh hi Hermione aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Oliver asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"I see the two of you have been rather occupied," said Hermione

"Yeah yeah…anyway you were saying," Giselle said.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am having both," Hermione said smiling

"Both what are you talking about?" Giselle asked then it clicked and she screamed, "Oh my fucking god! I am going to have a godson and goddaughter! Holy shit bring out the champagne! Cigars for everyone"

Oliver came running out of the bathroom his hair-soaking wet almost losing his towel. "Giselle what's wrong?" he asked

"She just found out I am having a girl and boy," Hermione said laughing

"Oh congratulations Hermione, by the way where is Draco?" Oliver asked

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Draco and Blaise were talking. "So mate what is your hot little wife going to have? Are there going to be little Draco's running around or heartbreaking Hermione's?" Blaise asked

"One of each," Draco said simply

"Whoa Hermione is having a boy and girl? Damn…. alright you are having a party tonight in the boys dorm." Blasie said

"Oh my god Hermione I am so tossing you a baby shower tonight! I'll send letters to all your friends!" Giselle said running off to her desk and writing tons of letters to all of Hermione's girlfriends at school. "Ok it is going to be in your common room at seven and no alcohol for you!"

"Giselle I can't have a party! I have so much planning to do!" Hermione wined

Giselle glared at Hermione, her eyes turning red, "You are going to be there and you have no choice!" she growled

Hermione nodded then left Giselle's room and went to the library and started to study.

Hermione stayed in the library until ten till seven. "Crap I have got to back to the common room." Hermione left the library and headed back to her common room for her party.

The party ended at about midnight and she had a ball. Hermione got so many baby clothes and toys that she could almost start a store. Hermione said goodbye to all her friends and climbed up to her bedroom.

She climbed in her bed. "So did you have fun Mione?" Draco asked startling Hermione

"Yeah but now all I want to do is sleep," Hermione said drifting off to sleep

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head, resting his head on top of hers, and finally resting his hand on her growing stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sighs- thank god that is over…. took me forever to write…. I hope you liked it

Send reviews please


End file.
